marvel_earth_199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
|enemies = Thanos, Talos (formerly), Norex † (formerly), Skrulls (formerly), Thanos, Los Angeles Police Department, Don, Yon-Rogg, Korath the Pursuer †, Minn-Erva †, Att-Lass, Bron-Char, Supreme Intelligence, Ronan the Accuser †, Thanos, Black Order, Outriders, Chitauri, Leviathans, Sakaarans |likes = Guns 'n' Roses, her friends, the Skrull, the Kree (Formerly)\, Karaoke |dislikes = War, lies, the Supreme Intelligence, harming innocent people, villains |powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Speed Superhuman Agility Regenerative Healing Factor Longevity Energy Manipulation Photon Blasts Flight |paraphernalia = Her jacket Universal Translator |weapons = Blasters |fate = Returns to space.}}Captain Marvel (real name Carol Susan Jane Danvers ') is one of the protagonists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, débuting in ''Captain Marvel. Background Carol Danvers was originally from Earth as an Air Force lieutenant turned Colonel. Carol absorbs energy from an engine powered by the Teserrect. Yon-Rogg transfused his blood with Carol and thus made her a Kree/Human hybrid.Her human blood was merged with Yon-Rogg's Kree blood, making her half-Kree, half-human. Avengers: Infinity War Nick Fury sends a distress call to Captain Marvel after seeing the citizens of New York disappearing from the Decimation (Thanos' snap) before he disappears. Captain Marvel Carol appears as the titular main protagonist of the film. It reveals that she used to have a life on Earth before ending up with the Kree and was made a Human/Kree Hybrid when Yon-Rogg's blood was intertwined with that of Carol's, thus making her half-Kree.The movie opens up with Carol awakening from a dream where a mysterious woman is making one last stand. The dream always ends with Talos approaching, pointing one of his guns at them. (In reality, it is Yon-Rogg but her memories are possibly altered). Due to her lack of sleep, Carol approaches Yon-Rogg's chambers and asks for a fight. During their training, Yon-Rogg warns her to keep control as she summons her cosmic powers. Her anger gets the better of her and she accidentally uses her cosmic powers to send Yon-Rogg back while training with him. She goes to meet the Supreme Intelligence (who takes the form of Carol's mentor, Mar-Vell). Intelligence allows Carol to join Starforce despite Yon-Rogg doubting she is not ready. Her first Starforce mission is to rescue the Kree operative, Soh-Larr on Torfa. During the mission to rescue Soh-Larr, while Carol's teammates confront the Skrulls disguised as Torfans, she comes across Talos in the guise of Soh-Larr. He manages to subdue her and kidnaps Carol on his ship. During her imprisonment, Carol has memories from her life on Earth but is unable to tell if the visions are real or not. She sees the woman whom Intelligence takes form of and wonders who she is. Carol is able to break out of her restraints and escapes to Earth while riding one of the Skrulls' escape pods. She lands in Blockbuster's but crushes most of the property within the store. She comes across a patrolman, who is intimidated by Carol's appearance. As he directs her to a nearby phone booth, he calls in the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Before Nick Fury incarcerates her, Carol manages to escape when one of the Skrulls chasing her shoots at them. After receiving a stress call from Fury, Captain Marvel appears to Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Rhodes and Captain America and confronted them on what happened to Fury. ''Avengers: Endgame'' In the beginning of the film, Captain Marvel comes rescuing Tony Stark and Nebula from the void of space. She decides to join the Avengers in tracking down Thanos. She holds him in a headlock as everyone looks for the Infinity Stones. However, they were informed by Thanos that he destroyed the Infinity Stones with their own powers. In fury, Thor Odinson takes Stormbreaker and chops Thanos' head off, which shocks most of the Avengers, and causes Nebula to shed a tear. Carol, along with Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, and Ayo joins the Avengers following the departures of Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man. Having a new haircut, she is ridiculed by Rocket for her new hair choice, but Carol points out that she could do what she likes with her hair, causing Rocket to back down. Carol reveals she is too busy with helping other planets and won't be able to make it to Earth for their monhly meetings. Carol later appears on the battlefield destroying half of Thanos' fleet. She briefly takes Thanos herself but is blasted away by the Power Stone. Danvers, backed by many other female heroes, unsuccessfully attempted to assist Ant-Man and the Wasp in returning the Stones to their proper places in time. After Tony's sacrifice, Danvers was among the many attendants of Stark's funeral, in the aftermath of the Battle of Earth. Physical Appearance Carol Danvers is a beautiful woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. In Avengers: Endgame, her hair is cut short and matches her comic counterpart. She also wears a blue and red uniform that temporarily changes to other colors. Carol finally decided to make her suit look red and blue after being tired of wearing black and green Kree colors. Personality Carol is a protector of all planets ever since she got her powers after absorbing them from the Space Stone. She was something of a tomboy, doing things that girls her age wouldnt normally do. Despite all of her failings, Carol accepted she was only human and always got back up again and did deeds that eventually let her rise through the ranks in the United States Air Force. Despite her mind being erased, Captain Marvel continued having her temper, which was shown when she grew infuriated when Carol and Yon-Rogg fought and often blasted him across the walls. Eventually, Captain Marvel learned she did not need to prove herself to Yon-Rogg when he challenged her to another fight. Twenty-five years later when she was summoned from Earth again, Carol became more self-confident. However, it sometimes sounded like arrogance to some people. Despite her knowing that she and her friends, the Avengers, could not bring everyone back to life, Carol continued to help people who were recovering from the Decimation by joining the Avengers under the leadership of Black Widow.Carol was also motherly towards her goddaughter, Monica (the daughter of Carol's best friend, Maria Rambeau). Powers and Abilities '''Kree-Human Hybrid Physiology: After becoming Half-Kree, Captain Marvel has these following abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': the power to exert force and lift weights beyond what is physically possible for a human. *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Speed': the ability of some characters to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. *'Superhuman Agility':Carol has the ability to jump higher and further, have superior balance, and be more flexible than humans. **'Regenerative Healing Facto'r - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical wound. She heals faster than a normal human being would. Possessions Weapons Equipment Facilities * Edwards Air Force Base: Air Force base where Carol was trained and served in the military. * Rambeau Residence: Home of Carols best friend Maria and her daughter Monica. Mar-Vell's Laboratory: Kree space cruiser where Mar-Vell conducted her experiments on the Tesseract. It later became a refuge for Skrulls. * New Avengers Facility: Headquarters of Avengers. Carol visited when the pager signal went off. Gallery Relationships Maria Rambeau (Best Friend) Maria was Carol's best friend on Earth and was truly her first family as she rarely got along with her. After six years, Carol returned to Maria, who was at first flabbergasted to seeing her best friend after a long time. When Carol was unsure of herself after learning the truth of the Kree-Skrull War from Talos, Maria convinced Carol she was Carol Danvers and her best friend, proving their very strong friendship. Monica Rambeau (Niece Figure) The daughter of Carol's best friend, Monica and Carol are good friends and a have an aunt/niece relationship. Carol called her "Lieutenant Trouble." Throughout the six years Carol was gone, Monica held with the belief her "Auntie Carol" was still alive. It was Monica who helped inspire Carol to change the colors of her uniform of the Kree green and black to her own red and blue. Nick Fury (Friend) Talos (Close Friend and Former Enemy) Talos was Carol's initial archenemy, especially due to the fact that Carol was taught to believe that the Skrulls were bad, which was what she perseived of Talos and physically attacked him when she was released from her imprisonment. However, after learning the truth that the Kree were the ones persecuting innocent people, Carol apologized to Talos for thinking like the Kree. He did not hold any grudge against her, as Talos said he had his fair share of blame as well and had considered her a friend by this time. Carol later helps Talos and his people find a new home to avoid Kree detection. Yon-Rogg (Enemy, Former Mentor) Though she did not remember, Carol first encountered Yon-Rogg before she absorbed the power source of the Light Energy. He first gave her the chance of stepping aside but Carol instead went to destroy the source that her mentor, Mar-Vell was going to do before she got shot down. Seeing of use to her, Yon-Rogg kidnapped the amnesiac Carol and took her to Hala, where her memory was wiped and Yon-Rogg gave his blood as a blood transfusion that made Carol half-Kree as well. Carol saw him as something of a mentor but she was unknowingly being manipulated by him. After she did remember the day Carol forgot, she felt animosity towards Yon-Rogg. She easily defeated them in battle and despite their animosity, Carol did not kill her former mentor. Instead, she sent him with a message to Supreme Intelligence that she was ending the war and the lies. Trivia List of Appearances *''Captain Marvel'' *''Captain Marvel Prelude'' (mentioned) *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (mentioned) (unreleased) References Category:Members of the Avengers Category:Captain Marvel (film) characters Category:Female characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters